


Turn It Down

by chupacabras



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupacabras/pseuds/chupacabras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially PWP. Scud and Whistler deal with an argument in their favorite way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn It Down

It had started with a bitching match over the music. It was either garbage, too loud, distracting, and bullshit— or it wasn’t loud enough, could be considered art, helped the working process, and wasn’t anyone’s damn business. They were both used to working in the warehouse but at different times and in different ways. Whistler liked to be able to focus when he worked and liked his shit to be organized so he could easily find it again. He had a system. Scud needed noise and his system was completely impossible to understand. Nothing was where it needed to be and yet whenever he griped for something the younger man was instantly able to retrieve it. The entire thing was infuriating and they argued constantly. Today it was the music.

And yet neither of them were even listening to it.

The only sound Whistler cared about was the one that Scud made every time he snapped his hips forward. the younger man’s whimpers hitching into a high note every time he hit the right spot. It was something to behold— how his voice could go from its usual smooth purr to hysterics but Whistler was fond of being the cause. The yelps and begging was close to his ear and later he’d have to rub it in that the kid sounded like he was crying— not that he was going to stop ramming into him in order to check.

They had a terrible habit of going hard and fast, usually where ever one of their heated exchanges when down. In this case Scud was settled on a violently cleared space on one of the work benches. While objects were safely on the floor or further away from them, there was still grit and oil that he could only imagine was staining the skin he was digging his nails into. The younger man was wrapped around him, legs trying to stay hitched about his waist and arms hugging his neck. In the back of his mind Whistler wondered if Blade’s sensitive hearing had picked up on their noise and caused him to leave. Scud had a habit of being loud— and this was no exception.

"—Abe—!"

Oh. That caused a particularly hard thrust— a rule broken. It causes a yelp that ends in a strangled cry and Whistler growls because he knows the kid is close and he knows it’ll only take his response to push him there.

“ _Joshua_.”

It works. Scud comes first and, by his own rules, loses the argument but he doesn’t seem concerned as he completely loses it. The sound, the feeling of the younger technician tightening around him— it causes him to spill over. The two of them ride out their orgasms and even after they have slowed to a still, they stay clung to each other as they catch their breath. Whistler is careful as he pulls out and stuffs himself back into his trousers, standing before Scud who is still naked from the waist down. His bangs were sticking to his forehead and he still seemed out of breath when he weakly motions down.

"Y-Your leg alright?" Brows are knit in honest concern and it only summons a snort.

"M’fine, kid. Gitcher pants back on, turn this shit off, and git back t’work."

Nods were exchanged.

No complaints followed. 


End file.
